


Stars and Friendship

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Linh and Sophie go star bottling. | Written in 08/2019.
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Linh Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stars and Friendship

“Sophie?” Linh’s voice came from behind her. “I noticed you’d been stressed, so I thought you might like to go star bottling with me for our assignments. Maybe at Moon Glade?”

Sophie turned around and smiled at her. “Have you been star bottling much before?”

“Oh, of course!” Linh exclaimed, “I’ve always loved the stars, and Dex told me Moon Glade was the best place around here for it.” Her voice was slightly shaky as she continued, “I always used Choralmere before, but…”

Sophie gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m glad I’ll have an expert with me, then! And you’ll have someone who’s done these assignments before, so it works perfectly!”

The girls smiled at each other widely.

“Meet you at… 8?” Sophie suggested.

“Perfect,” Linh agreed.

.........................................................................................

Sophie gazed at the stars spread over the sky, really noticing their colors for perhaps the first time.

Linh continued, pointing at a red solo star off to their left. “That’s one of my favorites. It looks so… strong there, standing boldly on its own.”

Sophie smiled. “Ecarlete. It’s beautiful.”

Linh grinned. “I love that you can teach me the names! This is awesome.”

Sophie smiled back. “What are some of your other favorites?”

.........................................................................................

A few wonder-filled hours later, the girls were lying on their backs, silently staring at the stars together.

Sophie jerked upright. “Linh! We haven’t bottled a single star, and this is due tomorrow!” Linh groaned and sat up as well. “I guess we should get to it. But hopefully with our combined knowledge this’ll go quickly!”

Sophie nodded. “What’s the first star on your list?”

.........................................................................................

Two hours later, the girls parted ways, both in awe of the world they lived in, and content in their friendship with each other.


End file.
